


【狼3】前夜

by Lucerous



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: 三哭的死去活来啊，感觉这次狼叔是真的透支了，心灰意懒的把所有责任都卸下了，如果永生是一种诅咒，死亡才是最好的解脱吧，唉……看完电影的抑郁产品，时间设定是逃往加拿大的前夜。
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan





	【狼3】前夜

罗根坐在涯边一块突出的巨石上，抽着不知哪个小屁孩偷偷藏在抽屉夹层里的烟。火光明明灭灭，像挂在遥远天际的星辰，又远比那抹朦胧暗淡来的炙热。

大概她很快就会忘了我，罗根这样想着。

他已经是个老家伙了，而X-23还年幼，一个小姑娘又能对生命中认识不过短短两星期的过客在乎多少呢。记忆是最无情的沙漩，与时间共同吞噬着青春，越是挣扎反抗，越无力深陷。

X战警的时代早已过去，那些伟大人物深眠六英尺之下，而他，他大概也不远了。

那些事情，真真假假的掺在了儿童漫画、床边故事里，慢慢成为传说。

妈妈，你说真的有心灵感应者吗，像X教授那样的？

妈妈，你说真的有万磁王吗，他能控制一切铁制的东西？

也许有，也许没有，取决于母亲的心情。

也许她会温柔的哄着自己的孩子，这些当然是真的，然后重复那些版本各异神话般的故事；也许她会冷淡的陈述，这都是骗小孩的玩意儿，不要当真。因为传说就是这样亦真亦幻模棱两可，时间久了，连是否存在都需要被质疑。

所以到底为什么而存在呢？变种人是上帝的宠爱的恩赐，还是该死的错误？  
近些年来，当大脑没被烈性酒精和繁重杂活麻木时，这个问题就会蹦出来刺激刺激他。

如果卡利班知道坚硬冷酷如他也会想这些有的没的，一定会狠狠嘲笑金刚狼也有这一天。

没有人能否认罗根是优秀的战士，而讨人喜欢这件事却难算到他，毕竟为人行事是毁是誉在罗根的一生中从未被纳入考虑范围。

细微的响动从背后的塔楼上传来，罗根下意识调动知觉感受，却模模糊糊，始终无法断定来者身份。

并没有敌意，他又放松下来，目光散漫的扫过对涯几株扭曲生长在石缝间的草木，吞云吐雾。

来者在他身边坐下，也是沉默。

这男孩儿叫什么来着，罗根思索半天也没有想起来，索性抛开。

黑人男孩显然在这群小家伙里充当着某种权利扮演者，性格沉静谨慎，话语温柔有力，又富有号召力。不得不说，有那么点令他想起当年的查尔斯。

那是最好的时光。

幻影猫和小淘气在远处草坪上打打闹闹，镭射眼翘着脚躺在树荫底下似乎正在午睡，而琴抱着书本在日光里向他微笑着打招呼。那时，查尔斯和他的理想闪烁着无比耀眼的光辉。

泽维尔天才少年学院，是变种人中当之无愧的最好学院。

“你…X-23的基因…”男孩终于开口，他基本上可以确认，但还是想亲自求证。

“是我。”罗根承认的干脆利落，这本来也不需要隐瞒。

“恩。”

“照顾好她。”

“我会的。”

话题就此终结。

涯口的风在夜里格外刺冷，罗根起身，又深吸了几口，就手捻灭了烟头，火星飞快地灼过了拇指，照例留下灰黑的痕迹，这次的疼痛却没有消失，烫伤的皮肤也没有立刻恢复。

不止一次了，但已经没什么所谓了，不是吗。


End file.
